the scientist
by LastMelodya
Summary: Satu hal yang tak pernah bisa Sasuke pelajari semenjak dulu adalah mata Sakura. [ drabble; sasuke/sakura ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** drabble; au, miss-typos, and other stuffs.

 **Note:** the scientist milik coldplay. sisanya, milik saya.

* * *

 **the scientist**

 **.**

Satu hal yang tak pernah bisa Sasuke pelajari semenjak dulu adalah mata Sakura.

Mata itu tersenyum saat bibirnya lepas dari kurva, namun cahayanya lesap ketika lengkung kurva benar-benar bertandang pada bibir si gadis merah jambu. Ia akan berceloteh dengan kasual, menyipitkan mata ketika memanggil namanya dengan repetisi, _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun,_ hingga Sasuke menyadari semua itu hanya kamuflase. Seperti kamuflase yang diberi awan-awan gelap di luar sana, menegur dengan peringatan erat akan hujan, namun lima menit kemudian mataharilah yang menguap menaungi bumi.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun."

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi, di balik bibir-bibir yang masih menyebut namanya seperti dulu. Tanpa tekanan berbeda, stagnan di setiap silabelnya. _Sasuke-kun_.

Tapi Sasuke tak pernah tahu kebenarannya, tentang senyum Sakura yang masih bertahan, merekah, seperti kelopak bunga sakura di musim semi. Ia merona merah muda dan menebar harum-harum tipikal. Namun gioknya yang hijau memberi keteguhan sendiri. Sakura tak pernah mengerti seberapa indah dirinya. Yang ia mengerti, tak perlu lagi memikirkan hal-hal lain selain bertahan pada kedua kakinya sendiri agar tidak jatuh di lubang yang sama di kemudian hari.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Sakura mengangkat alis.

Dalam embus napas halus, Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh. Membiarkan jarak meretas pada keduanya, membiarkan kopinya terus mengepulkan asap, menguapkan hangat, menjadikannya dingin. Membiarkan Sakura bergerak, mundur perlahan-lahan dalam batas yang sekilas tak dapat ditangkap netra kelam Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menangkapnya, ia selalu menangkap seluruh pergerakan Sakura.

" _Let's go back to the start_."

Ini pelurunya. Sasuke seolah menahan napas akan desah degup yang dicipta Sakura. Netranya berputar-putar, mencari fokus, fokus-tak fokus.

Dan, gadis itu tertawa—dalam kekehan yang membuat Sasuke mengepal erat kesepuluh jemarinya. Menjadi pengecut sebab mereka hanya mampu bersembunyi di balik saku-saku celana. Kuku bertemu kulit, hanya, tak terasa apa-apa lagi.

"Kau tahu—ini sulit, Sasuke-kun."

 _Tak ada yang bilang ini mudah, Sakura._ "Tak ada yang tahu akan sesulit apa jika tidak mencoba."

Sakura tertawa lagi, giginya terlihat, rapi dan sempurna seperti biasa. "Sudah cukup, Sasuke-kun." Ia meminum teh kamomailnya, dalam teguk yang masih Sasuke hafal. Tiga teguk untuk kemudian diletakkan kembali. Begitu pelan. "Tak ada yang perlu diulang lagi."

Sasuke menerka-nerka, lagi, menaut mata hijau bening itu seolah tengah menggali bintang di atas sana. Mungkin ia terlambat, mungkin Sakura juga ingin bertanya, _mengapa baru sekarang? Mengapa setelah sekian lama?_ Tapi Sasuke tak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dilontarkan. Ia hanya ingin kembali, menemukan Sakura, membuatnya tahu bahwa ia masih membutuhkannya.

Tapi waktu mungkin bergerak lebih cepat dari yang Sasuke pikirkan. Senja telah datang ketika Sasuke masih terkurung di antara koak-koak burung yang ia kira pertanda pagi. Bersama penelitian-penelitiannya, yang bertahun-tahun ini ia dulukan di atas Sakura, _dulu_.

Dan mungkin memang benar, ia terlambat. Sakura bukan penelitiannya, ia bukan salah satu dari ilmu pengetahuan yang mungkin digilainya. Ia bisa memelajari semua, dengan otaknya yang jenius, menjawab segalanya, dengan simpanan pengetahuan dalam kepalanya. Tapi Sakura tidak. Ia lebih sulit dari ilmu pengetahuan apa pun.

"Tidak ada awal untuk kita lagi, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak akan kembali."

Satu senyuman, Sakura berdiri dari kursinya. Meninggalkan teh kamomailnya yang masih separuh, sejalan dengan sisa retakan di rongga dadanya.

Ia melangkah dengan tenang, dengan langkah yang masih Sasuke ingat setiap detailnya. Di antara onomatope sepatu tingginya yang _tuk tuk_ , dan angin-angin yang masih setia menyapa helai-helai rambut pendeknya.

Sakura masih seperti dulu, tak ada yang berubah, hanya—

—kini gadis itu tak mungkin jadi miliknya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
